my_disney_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is a wealthy, fashion-obsessed heiress who wishes to use the skins of 99 Dalmatian puppies for a fur coat. She remains a recognizable image in popular culture and is a primary member of the Disney Villains franchise. Cruella is one of the most iconic and well-known Disney Villains and is a primary member of the franchise, she is remembered for her unique name, extravagance, and obsession - practically a worship - of fur. As mentioned earlier Cruella is very fashionable and chic, she dresses only in fur which she apparently lives for. However, as her name might suggest, she is also extremely cruel, ruthless, manipulative, conniving, and vile. Behind her glamour is a murderous and vituperative psychopath who is willing to kill and skin 99 puppies just to create her own spotted fur coat and when the Radcliffes wouldn't sell she resorted to stealing them. However, unlike other villains such as Scar, Hades or Judge Claude Frollo, Cruella is not much of schemer who carefully plans out, she has shown to be quite reckless and temerarious, so she appears to act on impulse. Cruella shows a complete lack of manners, being rude and possibly even arrogant and according to Anita this trait was passed on when she was young at school, Cruella is shown to be extremely obnoxious, detestable, and prejudicial, so she demands her 99 puppy dalmatians without saying "please". Cruella could be considered a narcissist. Cruella's appearance resembled that of a demon, she is described as a "devil woman" by the Dalmatians and is physically frightening which was shown by the lyrics of "Cruella De Vil", "Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you no evil thing will!" Cruella is short-tempered, cantankerous, and quarrelsome. She has shown to be easily enraged and infuriated, an example of this would when the Radcliffes denied her the dalmations and she Aleft in a fit of rage. Her henchman, Horace and Jasper, appear to be the cause of most of her frustration. At the end of the film is when Cruella has a complete and murderous breakdown. She appears to be abusive, defamatory, and argumentative towards her minions, Jasper and Horace, an example of this would be when she acquired the two of them the task of dognapping the dalmations while they were watching the TV show "What's My Crime" and then asked if they can watch it to the end she slaps them in exasperation of their bumbling stupidity. Cruella is cold-hearted and unsympathetic, so she despises dogs, describing them as beasts and shows very little concern of their lives. She also appears to be an unpleasant and treacherous sadist, taking great delight in the thought of killing the puppies in the most brutal ways. It is not until the end Cruella reveals her true personality, a violent, careless, murderous, destructive, and downright evil psychopath, after the dalmations escape, she becomes nearly insane and preposterous, so she goes on a rampage trying to retrieve the dogs but accidentally crashes the car she was driving. Category:Psychopaths Category:Kidnappers Category:Power-Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Brainwasher Category:The Heavy Category:Murderous Villains Category:Phenomenal Actor Category:Trickster Category:Sociopaths Category:Compulsive Liars Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bullies